


The Old-Fashioned Way

by nefariosity



Series: Lira San Living [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bottom Alexsandr Kallus, Deleted Scenes, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Orgasm, i'm blushing more tagging this than I did writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/pseuds/nefariosity
Summary: "S'been an old-fashioned kinda night. Wanna do this the old-fashioned way?"
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Lira San Living [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081577
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	The Old-Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene from my exchange fic (re)Learning to Dance. I'm sure this will make sense without having read that, but it'll probably make even MORE sense if you have. Many thanks to all the discord chums who made this happen, especially deathcomealive who again, reassured me this made sense after all.

"So what did you think?" asked Alexsandr once they'd taken a quick shower and were in their bed for the night. "Did you have a good time?"

"You did good, Sasha," said Zeb softly, reaching out an arm to invite Alexsandr to curl up with him, which he did. "The whole Society did. It was pretty damn authentic." He thought a moment before continuing. "It was like the wine," he said. "I knew it wasn' the same, ya know?" It was... similar, but new. I was rememberin' all the good times on Lasan, but I was feelin' happy at the same time. It doesn't usually happen like tha'. Does that makes sense?" 

“I think so,” murmured Alexsandr, stroking his husband’s face. “You looked happy all night.” 

“I was,” said Zeb, and he sounded almost… incredulous. “I really was. It was fun.” 

"I liked watching you dance, there at the end," said Alexsandr. " _Very_ impressive." 

"Oh yeah?" Zeb turned as much as he could so he could see Alexsandr's face more directly. The look in his eyes made Alexsandr's heart flutter. 

"Mmhmm." 

Zeb's eyes narrowed. "Ya know..." he said slowly. It was almost the perfect night. Good food, good booze, music, dancing..."

"Dessert." Zeb rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. I think I earned it, okay?"

"I never said you didn't." 

"Like I was sayin'," said Zeb, pinching Alexsandr's side, causing Alexsandr to swat at him. "Had everything a healthy lasat could want except one thing." 

"And what might that be?"

"Oh, I think you know." 

"Why don't you show me?" 

"Glad to." Zeb scooted close, dipped his head so he could taste Alexsandr's lips. 

Alexsandr welcomed the kiss, resting one hand on Zeb's chest, then tangling it in the fur there as the minutes passed and he warmed up, pushing back harder, wanting more. 

Zeb seemed to sense his growing need and rolled over so that he was covering Alexsandr's body with his own. He kissed him more intensely, moving his face alongside and across Alexsandr's in that special dance of kissing and scenting that they'd perfected over the years. He rubbed at Alexsandr's waist, kneading and squeezing, promising more to come soon. Alexsandr gave back as good as he got, kissing and scenting Zeb, squeezing his pecs, feeling the heat between his legs start to build. He let his legs fall open so Zeb could settle in between them. 

Zeb finally broke their kiss with a low exhale. "S'been an old-fashioned kinda night," he breathed. "Wanna do this the old fashioned way?" 

The old fashioned way. Zeb's code name for the most basic, primal _lasat_ way, _"th' way nature intended, as you'd say, with all yer fancy words_."

"I'm amenable," said Alexsandr, the phrase he knew drove Zeb crazy in more ways than one. His fancy words, indeed. 

"Yeah, but are ya ready for this," growled Zeb, leaning back on his haunches and scooping up Alexsandr's thighs so that his knees were bracketing Zeb's torso. 

"Oh, I'm ready." Alexsandr's breath caught in his throat as Zeb grabbed a handful of Alexsandr's arse with each hand and spread his cheeks apart so he could press his dripping, barely parted slit up against Alexsandr's hole, circling his hips to spread his slick all over. Alexsandr clutched at the sheets at his side, desperately wanting to clutch at his husband's fur instead. 

"I can't reach you back there, Garazeb," he pouted.

"Let me get it a little deeper and I'll get as close as ya want," promised Zeb. 

He continued circling his hips, spreading slick all around Alexsandr's hole, until just the tip of his cock finally emerged from his slit. 

"There it is," mumured Zeb. "Ready?" 

"More than," returned Alexsandr, a little breathlessly. "At your convenience." Zeb pinched his thigh at that. Alexsandr huffed out a chuckle that abruptly turned to a moan as Zeb pressed the tip of his cock at Alexsandr's entrance, circling his hips to help the muscle relax, to open him up. 

"C'mon, let it in," said Zeb. "I _know_ ya can take it." Alexsandr breathed deep and bore down. Zeb slid in easily then, and pressed himself as deep as he could so his still leaking slit kept rubbing up against Alexsandr's hole, easing his way. He continuously circled his hips, dipped the head of his cock in and out, both to push his slick in and to help Alexsandr relax further. 

Alexsandr shivered as Zeb suddenly stopped his slow thrusting, knowing what was coming next. The row of blunt spines just underneath the head. He either loved or hated this part, depending on the night, though he always loved the feel of them deep inside, which made up for any discomfort upon entry. Zeb was hyper-attentive to this part of their love-making, ensuring that the spines were a two-time _only_ occurrence on bad nights and a regular feature on good ones. 

"Whaddya think," said Zeb, voice a little strained as he held himself back from thrusting. Alexsandr squeezed his eyes shut, considering. 

"Not sure," he admitted. "Go ahead. We'll find out together tonight." Zeb nodded, then grunted as the spikes passed through his slit and caught on Alexsandr's rim. Alexsandr bore down again and they slipped through easily, freshly coated as they were with slick. Alexasandr inhaled sharply as they dragged at the sensitive flesh at his rim and Zeb frowned. 

"Was that a good or a bad sound?" 

"I can take it a couple more times, I think," breathed Alexsandr. "Just don't..." 

"Slide 'em in an' out 'till yer screamin'?" suggested Zeb. 

"You really have a way with words," said Alexsandr wryly, although the banter was undermined slightly as Zeb chose that moment to grind his cock directly into Alexsandr's prostate, causing Alexsandr to gasp and squeeze Zeb's waist with his knees. 

"Ooh, now _that_ was a good sound," growled Zeb, and he proceeded to grind there for another solid two or three minutes, first with the head of his cock and then with his spines as his cock continued to push forward into Alexsandr. He kept his slit, still leaking copiously, pressed tight to Alexsandr's hole, easing his cock's slow passage and making Alexsandr feel quite the wanton mess. 

"Five _gods_ ," sobbed Alexsandr as another skilled thrust caused his cock to twitch and release another dribble of precome. "Wait, Zeb, wait..." 

Zeb stilled instantly, sitting back, pulling out his cock until the spines were just inside Alexsandr's rim. 

"You okay?" he sounded irritatingly composed, although his breaths were coming quick and short. 

"A moment," panted Alexsandr. "Give me a moment." He threw an arm over his eyes and breathed deeply. Zeb rubbed roughly at his legs where they were splayed to either side of his hips, bringing his awareness away from its hyperfixation on the heat at his core, then rubbed a firm hand over Alexsandr's nearly soft cock. 

This happened more often than not when he bottomed. He'd had to explain to Zeb more than once, especially early on in their relationship, that this didn't mean he wasn't enjoying himself. On the contrary, it meant that he would be enjoying a different kind of release, slower and more intense. After a week or two of pouting and doubt, Zeb had finally accepted that Alexsandr really was telling the truth about this and had taken - and given - great pleasure figuring out exactly how to take Alexsandr to pieces from the inside. 

As Alexsandr's breathing calmed, Zeb pressed back to the hilt, continued circling his hips to keep Alexsandr wet where they joined, but took care to angle his cock away from Alexsandr's sweet spot. Alexsandr clenched around the head of Zeb's cock as it pushed deep inside him, making Zeb grunt. "You ready?" 

Alexsandr ignored this for a moment. "Are you deep enough to come down here yet, Garazeb?" 

Zeb's ears twitched. "Righ'," he said, he grinning sheepishly. "Forgot, sorry. I like lookin' at ya like this." He took a few more slow strokes in and out, then pressed as deep as he could and leaned forward, bracing himself on his forearms above Alexsandr. Finally. Alexsandr took Zeb's head between both his palms and kissed him deeply, enjoying the moans and purrs he pulled out of his mate. 

"Now I'm ready," said Alexsandr, breathlessly breaking their kiss. "You all in yet?" 

"Just about," said Zeb, continuing to make sure they were flush together. It never failed to amaze Alexsandr that they didn't have to use any synthetic lubrication when they made love "the old fashioned way." As nature intended, indeed. "One more push and I think I'll be ready. Here, squeeze." Alexsandr clenched his pelvic muscles and panted, really _feeling_ the spines near the end of Zeb's cock as he pulled slowly, slowly, all the way out, teased at Alexsandr's sopping wet rim, then pushed back in, the reentry almost effortless, the spines merely tickling his rim as the slick eased their way. Finally, Zeb was flush against him again, and Alexsandr knew from experience that this really was _all_ the way. He clenched around Zeb's cock. 

"Time to have your way with me, Garazeb," he said, with as sultry a voice as he could manage with a cock taking up half his insides. "Really let me have it." 

Zeb did. Alexsandr hung on to Zeb's shoulders for dear life, letting out short, helpless "ah!"s as Zeb pummeled him, his attention warring between the stretch at his rim, the feeling of Zeb's spines as they traveled the whole length of his passage, and the building intensity inside him as Zeb's cock skimmed along his prostate with every stroke. His soft cock was leaking profusely onto his stomach, short bursts of precome turning slowly thicker and pearly white as Zeb wound him higher and kriffed him to a slow, intense orgasm. 

"That's it," growled Zeb, sneaking a hand down to smooth over Alexsandr's cock and feel the mess he was making on his stomach. "Oh yeah, you love this, don'tcha. Yer soakin'." Alexsandr could only moan as Zeb kept at it, alternating between punishing thrusts and a deep and dirty circling of his hips that had him writhing.

"Oh, kriff, you feel so good inside, Sasha -- 'm gettin' close--" 

"Don't you dare come yet," gritted out Alexsandr. "A little more, Garazeb --" Zeb curled a hand under Alexsandr's head, scenting him roughly as he continued to work him over. 

"Oh, don't you worry, love." His voice was as deep and growly as Alexsandr had ever heard it. "You'll get yours." He dug in deep and angled his cock to that sweet spot he'd hit earlier and started grinding again. Alexsandr yelled as he fell apart, soaking in front from his prolonged release and in back from Zeb's copious slick, tears prickling his eyes as a waves of pleasure crashed over him, overwhelming him. He whimpered as Zeb backed off from his prostate and returned to his full thrusts, making quite a bit of noise of his own as Alexsandr's ecstasy caused his passage to clench, squeezing Zeb's cock within it. 

"Oh, Garazeb," Alexsandr managed, each syllable punched out of him with a thrust of Zeb's cock. Alexsandr could tell Zeb was really quite close when he didn't respond with something filthy, but thrust into him frantically, losing his rhythm as he chased his own orgasm. "Come on darling," he panted, sliding his hands down Zeb's back to land on Zeb's arse and squeezing. "Come inside." 

That did it. With a roar, Zeb emptied himself into Alexsandr with five last deep thrusts, managing to pull himself out just before he latched inside. He collapsed to Alexsandr's side, panting. 

"Oh _kriff_ me," he said. Alexsandr, still fucked out and filthy front and back, silently agreed. They lay there for a few moments, both catching their breath. 

"Mmmf." Zeb propped himself up on one elbow and surveyed his handiwork. Alexsandr didn't move to meet him, still trying to figure out which way was up. "Made a righ' mess outta ya, didn't I?" He didn't give Alexsandr a chance to respond before he was moving down, licking it all up. Alexsandr gasped and shivered with oversensitivity as Zeb lingered on the skin below his bellybutton, then even more as Zeb grabbed his waist in this strong hands and lovingly took his soft cock into his mouth to clean it off, and... keep cleaning it off... 

"Zeb!" he gasped, twitching in Zeb's grasp. "Enough!" Reluctantly, Zeb backed off, reached instead for the basket of washcloths Alexsandr kept stocked under the bed for just this situation. Gently, taking care to avoid Alexsandr's cock this time, Zeb set about wiping off the - well, now it was mostly saliva - from Alexsandr's stomach, as well as the slick and the come that was dripping from the back. Alexsandr relaxed into the sensation, but cracked an eye open as Zeb's still dangling cock slapped up against his leg. 

"Did you get what you needed, Garazeb?" he asked, a bit hoarsely, suddenly feeling guilty. "You don't look done yet. I could give you a hand if you'd like." 

"Thanks, luv," said Zeb, pecking Alexsandr on the cheek. "Think I'm all tuckered out, though. It'll get the message soon enough." He discarded the dirty washcloth on the floor - one of these days, Alexsandr would train him to use the basket he'd set up for just this purpose - then flopped onto his back and scooted up against Alexsandr, offering his arm so Alexsandr could curl up into his chest. Alexsandr did, tangling his fingers into the fur there. 

"I still feel bad you did all the work," he said. "I can't help feeling-" 

"That's the kinda work I could do all day," said Zeb, breaking into his guilty rambling. "You wigglin' around on my cock like tha' is one a' my favorite things in this whole galaxy." He pressed a kiss to the side of Alexsandr's head, and Alexsandr dropped it, allowing himself to sink into his husband's embrace.

"Maybe we can go again tomorrow," yawned Zeb. He brought his other arm over and patted Alexsandr's soft cock. "Give this little guy some time to shine." 

"Little," scoffed Alexsandr. "That's not what you call it when it's inside you." 

"'S not little then," said Zeb. 

Alexsandr chuckled. He snuggled into Zeb's arms, his eyes falling shut of their own accord, and yawned, feeling the fatigue from the day settle down over him and start to drag him into sleep. 

"'M glad you had a good time tonight," he slurred. "I love you, Garazeb. So much." 

_"L'ashkerrir an_ ," murmured Zeb behind him. " _Imbazellan ashlana_ , my love." 


End file.
